


You're Not Looking At Me

by Almightylord



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bikinis, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Pining, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Though Ragna's summer was on trial and finals judge, jury, and executioner, coursework was the last thing on his mind, replaced by the intense need for the woman rewarding him with kisses and touches each right answer.
Relationships: Nu-13/Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	1. You're Not Looking At Me

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to post this anyway but someone requested this, too, so, here. Enjoy! 
> 
> Beta-read by fabulous writer Wild Blue Sonder -- anyone with a brain, go read her stuff!

Ragna's mental reins snapped.

The loving gestures he received from Nu for each right answer whittled at his focus on preparing for finals, and strangely the reward system worked well for retaining information. Ragna wouldn’t forget a single moment with her. But that saccharine voice, those shimmering eyes, her pouty lips and delicate hand rubbing the outline of his cock… They were too much to resist.

Ragna swept Nu off the ground and into her bed without ceremony. His panic regarding their encroaching finals and summer break became inconsequential, replaced by burning desire. Ragna's mouth latched onto hers and their tongues engaged in a sensual dance. He ground his erection against Nu in response to her breathy moans on his lips, his own gravelly voice slipping down her throat. 

Something in the back of his mind convinced him that she planned for him to surrender to his sexual urges. Of course she wanted to help him succeed and enjoy the summer with her, especially with that sexy swimsuit she picked out the other day, but the little vixen had quite the lustful streak, and Ragna had no time for her while cramming every weekend. All they managed were a few kisses between hitting the books, but they were mere placebos.

Nu lay panting beneath him when he finally pulled away, hooded eyes transfixed on the erection protruding from his opened zipper. He didn't even bother to strip her naked, just hiked her skirt up and pushed aside her panties to sheathe himself in one thrust. She trembled at the abruptness of his cock filling her to the neck and bucked against his rutting hips with urgency. In between kisses and the sound of his pelvis slapping against her wet center, he remained coherent enough to murmur, "You missed me this much?"

"Yes… Nu missed Ragna so much!" After countless days and nights without experiencing the warmth of his touch, Nu treaded on the brink of insanity. There wasn't any logical way she could –or would– wait for finals to end until she got a piece of him. Nu whimpered his name, her walls clamping around his shaft as he fulfilled her craving with his relentless rhythm.

"I can tell by the way you're squeezin’ me. Horny little thing you." Ragna grabbed her ankles to spread her legs, getting a full view of her pussy accepting his girth. It was such a beautiful sight, her expression shifted to one of pure bliss, to hear her voice cry out for him, feel her body resonating with his, like they were made for only each other. The knot within his stomach tightened as her hands roamed his abs, and he couldn’t withhold his orgasm.

Nu sighed blissfully feeling his warm release, busying herself by playing with her breasts and rubbing her clit. Thanks to that erotic sight, Ragna maintained a moderate rhythm for a little while longer until his dick went flaccid, but he knew his performance wasn't sufficient. Ragna moved Nu onto his lap, facing away from him, and lifted her shirt to pull her bra down, palming her ample bosom. "Let me apologize for coming so quick," he whispered in her ear, indulging the taste of her mouth when she turned to face him. His finger’s dove into her sex, opposite hand fondling her breast, plucking and squeezing her hardened nipple, roused an immediate response from Nu. She cried and keened and melted against his body, hips rolling to the languid tempo of his digits.

"Ragna!" Her voice hitched. Incoherent nonsense tumbled from her lips, her eyes closed as he grazed a particularly sensitive spot inside her. He slowed to a snail's pace to draw out her moans, leave her begging, then resumed the quick pace that earned sharp cries from Nu, her climax finally washing over her. Once her orgasm faded she pulled him down to snuggle and aimlessly wandered his muscular body, giving him lazy kisses until he fell asleep. Ragna now resolved to ace his finals and give Nu the attention she yearned for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned


	2. A Hot Day Out Under The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing Nu wanted kissing her skin wasn’t sun rays or frigid saltwater, just Ragna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder

Summer had arrived, and with it a deathly heatwave that had the residents of Shizuoka rushing to the crystal clear waters of Ohama Beach. Sounds of merriment drowned out the crashing waves that sent relief washing over Nu; the cold water soon drove her back to shore where her boyfriend sat in observation. Wearing red swimming trunks and a matching open hoodie, Nu drank in every inch of his sexy chiseled body. A smirk formed on Ragna's lips and Nu blushed, her arousal shooting straight to her core. It was clear in his gaze that he appreciated the white bikini she bought for this special occasion, her pale skin gleaming under the sun’s harsh rays. She was enchanting and utterly irresistible.

This being their first summer together, Nu wanted to enjoy every second with Ragna and led him into the water for some splashing fun. Except, the brain in his swim trunks currently conflicted with the one in his head. Nu’s playful gyrations dealt the final blow that dragged his mind into the gutter and obey the wishes of his aching dick. Grinding against him, it was only a matter of time before other swimmers realized what they were doing. Despite the embarrassment and anxiety of being caught, it turned her on, and Ragna clearly felt the same with how vigorously he ground his cock against her center and how he hot-footed her out of the water where no one would interfere.

“You damn tease!” Ragna’s gravelly groan and hot breath on her lips, swollen from desperate kisses, sent tremors through her body. Even though the shade of the palm tree protected her from the sun, his hands, kisses, and grinding sent fire through her veins. Flames turned to magma as he peppered kisses down to her sex. Tugging the bikini bottom aside, he feasted on Nu’s arousal, throwing fuel on his own raging libido.

They changed positions so that Nu sat on her knees before him. "Ragna is the tease, not Nu..." Her sweet mouth took his entire length in one thrust. She didn’t waste any time lavishing his cock, savoring the slightly salty taste on his blunt tip. Every so often she altered her speed, enjoying his desperate groans. Toying with Ragna was so much fun, and the punishment that she received for frustrating him made her stomach flip when he bent her against the tree.

Nu’s nails dug into the bark as his cock drove vigorously in and out of her. Her cute moans fueled his need to hear her vocal cords turn hoarse. Hands like steel traps on her waist worked in tandem with his muscles, pulling her back so he could delve deeper. One hand released her hips and crept up her body to yank her bikini down, groping a breast. Nu fell into the chasm of euphoria, letting out a faint cry when he scooped her up into his arms. Her limbs latched onto him, panting and moaning as she climaxed and relishing the thick jism he shot into her.

“If this is all it takes to make you come, babe...” Ragna framed Nu’s face, her stupefied expression feeding his fire, “then you ain’t gonna make it through tonight, much less summer break.”

Nu smiled at the thought, revitalized by the erotic images filling her head and couldn't wait until they got back for another round. A request Ragna more than happily obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Birthday Basked in Debauchery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragna gives Nu a sensory experience she will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typically don't post in quick intervals, but I meant for Noel's to go out on the 25th and failed. Nu's birthday has arrived and here is her smut.

Nu looked like such a delicate flower, absolutely breathtaking, a five-star cuisine. Splayed on her bed with her wrists restrained above her head, Nu awaited the next time Ragna's fingers smoothed over her body with bated breath. Her entire world shrouded in darkness; all her other senses were heightened immensely as the slightest touch was enough to make her moan. Calculated fingertips skimmed Nu's throat, traced her wet lips swollen from their previous kiss, right up to her cheeks to caress it with all the love in the world.

"I'm right here, Nu," Ragna said.

"Nu knows…" Nu needed no reassurance that he had not left her. Yet he still made sure to inspire confidence in Nu that he was still there, that it was his touch. His hushed tone calmed her very soul. "Please, keep touching Nu."

He did. Nu was so responsive to his touch, so willing and eager. She felt as if her entire being weighed less than a feather. Her flesh seared with heat and the sensation spread across her body like wildfire. This was it. All she wanted for her birthday was to be alone with Ragna. Together they enjoyed this euphoria — _their_ euphoria— and her body was ready for the obscene exploits Ragna would enact tonight.

Having her eyesight obscured by black satin caused her body to rely on its other senses. A pin drop Nu could pick up on. Though she could not see him, Nu identified the subtle noise of clothes falling to the ground. One by one Ragna stripped himself and her pussy clenched at the mental imagery. Her breath hitched as he toyed with the hem of Nu's bra. A single finger trailed down and pressed her protruding nipple; she gasped and desired for Ragna to relieve her. Nu found her lingerie more constrictive and thought the straps would burst if her breasts were not freed.

Ragna pulled her panties off slowly, ensuring Nu could feel his fingers travel down her legs. She quivered to the prolonged delicious torture. He spread her legs and hummed at the full-view of Nu's wet pussy. "Nice and wet." Embarrassment colored her cheeks, feeling a little light-headed so exposed as more arousal leaked. Nu bucked her hips and he smirked, "Do you want me to take care of this naughty pussy of yours that badly?"

"Nu does," Nu pleaded. She knew Ragna enjoyed it when she really begged for him. He allowed her to scoot close enough where she could grind against his shaft, desperate for friction. Nu took a few deep breaths before continuing with her begging. "Nu wants this inside of her, stretching her… She wants it to fill her."

Ragna's presence enclosed her and she yelped feeling his lips on her ear. His voice was smug when he whispered, "How bad do you want me?"

"Bad," She huffed between labored breaths, shuddering as Ragna moved with her. "Nu wants Ragna so bad…!" It was strangled, lust-driven. "Please!"

"I guess I can do _somethin_ ' for my little birthday girl."

For a moment, Nu felt dismayed sensing Ragna withdrawing. She would have shot off the bed if she didn't feel the pressure of his head as he moved to rest on her pelvis. Close enough that Ragna's warm breath fanned her pussy, he flicked his tongue out for a preliminary tease. Then, abruptly, his mouth attached itself to her sex. A strained cry fell from Nu's lips as he lapped furiously into her, nipping at her clit and her swollen folds. The stark contrast of his approach sent Nu's sensory nerves into flux. She bucked up as best she could and heard Ragna chuckle low in his throat. His tongue moved faster and thrust deeper while he thumbed her saturated nub.

Nu chewed on her lip, catching her breath. She strained against the knot. Her fingernails dug into her palms, wanting so badly to guide Ragna's head. Nu saw a variety of colors dance in her eyes despite her obscured view as two fingers entered and assumed a moderate tempo. She almost crossed over to the other side when Ragna's tongue focused solely on her clit. The pleasure of it was immense, a sensual, heady experience. She was climbing toward that glorious euphoric plateau, and once Nu reached the top, it all felt surreal. She wasn't sure whether to cry or beg for more, so she did both.

Nu yelped when flipped over. She hoisted her ass up in the air for him and waited. A moment passed... nothing, silence. Then, Nu heard a draw open and close. The soft steps of Ragna's approach boomed like thunder to Nu. He smoothed a hand over her bum. "I'll be giving this ass its first cock."

"Ragna sounds so excited," She teased, shaking her tantilizing rear. "Nu knows this is more of a present for Ragna than it is for her."

Ragna wanted to smack her ass for the smarmy remark, but let it slide for now. He opened the item he took from the draw: a bottle of lube. Squeezing its contents onto his finger, Ragna rimmed her anus and listened to, perhaps, the softest murmur Nu had ever made during sex. She gnawed on the bed sheets and tensed as he wiggled his finger in, pumping. It shouldn't have surprised Ragna her ass felt tighter than her pussy. They had never attempted anal before, after all. Still, it amazed him how much Nu clenched around him and his cock stirred at the thought of being buried inside her.

Nu whined when Ragna withdrew, finally finding a rhythm with him. It would be a lie if Nu didn't feel somewhat empty. "Easy there. I've got somethin' bigger and better than my fingers, y'know."

Nu froze. It was time. She swallowed hard hearing the bottle cap pop open. The slick sound of Ragna applying the lubricant on his cock tickled her ears. No sooner once he finished were his hands on her ass again. Ragna kneaded the ample pair and slipped his dick within the crevice, moving back and forth at a deliberate pace. She moved with him, mentally preparing herself for the meaty girth soon to enter her anus for the first time. A little nerve-wracking to be sure, but Nu had complete faith in Ragna. Those doubts she harbored proved to be unfounded once he finally pushed in.

He couldn't help a pathetic moan sheathing into Nu. Ragna heard her little sighs as he proceeded deeper. A single thrust buried him in her hole to the hilt and Nu felt like he was splitting her apart. She gasped for composure but found none with his pulsing cock stuffing her, swelling, expanding her walls, stretching her. "So... big!" Nu said with a struggled moan. Ragna unclasped her bra and Nu finally felt her breasts could breathe again. 

Ragna proceeded with caution, his motions slow and drawn. The feel of her tight around him was pure bliss and the sight of her pale, perfectly shaped sweaty body was breathtaking. His hands clasped her curvaceous hips as Nu started moving with him. Ragna hunched over her to get his hands full of her breasts. Each thrust grew brisker, sharper. Any tinge of pain had dissolved and left only pleasure. She bucked harder into him, panting like Ragna was now. One of his hands descended to rub her sensitive clit; it was more than ready to produce another orgasm. Nu couldn't put a single coherent thought together as he rutted harder, bruising and not as careful now; not as gentle as he knew she was reaching her climax, and so was he.

"Ragna! Nu is about to come!" Nu cried out, approaching her second orgasm for the night. He huffed like an animal against her neck. Ragna wanted to be careful but could neither muster the will or calm Nu's aggressive counter-rhythm; the moment of sensuous lovemaking had passed, both encompassed in their desperation and need. Ragna's fingers buried themselves into her seeping core. The merciless digits brought Nu to a blinding, shattering orgasm and she shouted. Then, Nu felt him. Ragna swore low in her ear and released inside her. So hot and so much, she quivered. Hilted, he pulsed within her.

"I love you, Nu." Ragna uttered against her ear. It was simple, breathless, and Nu melted.

"Nu loves Ragna more…" Nu weakly pulled Ragna down the moment her hands were free. She tossed the blindfold and basked in her lover's flushed face. Nu parted her lips for his tongue to slip him, quickly capturing and suckling on it.

Ragna moved to spoon his lover and lazily palmed a breast. He hissed when Nu reached for his now-flaccid dick. Even on the cusp of sleep, she couldn't get enough orgasms. "I'm a little drained right now."

"Nu wants to do this again. Next time, Ragna wears the blindfold and gets tied up." Nu felt him twitch in her palm. "Ragna likes that idea, doesn't he?" She purred, stroking him as some dimensions returned to his length.

Guess he couldn't get enough orgasms either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a thought to simply leave this story open to dump any RagnaXNu smut fics here, but I think this will cap off this mini story.
> 
> Have a great new years!


End file.
